1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for displaying optical properties of corneas having been operated on.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The refractive powers of a plurality of parts of a cornea, i.e., the focal lengths thereof, are not uniform over the entire cornea. This gives rise to astigmatism. The refractive power of an entire object, i.e., its diopter, is expressed by the inverse number 1/f of the focal length f of the object. In corneal topography, the diopters of minute spots (areas) on the cornea of each patient are represented by color code or in a three-dimensional manner. Conventional corneal topography thus practiced is not good enough in representing and evaluating a large number of operated patients' tendencies of eyesight recovery or a particular patient's tendency of eyesight recovery over time following operation. As such, the conventional topography dealing with operated corneas is only an insufficient tool with which a medical professor illustratively gives post-operative explanations to interns.